Record room 3: Sara
by Marshmallows rock
Summary: 3rd in a series of five. The Doctor muses about Sarah Jane while listening to Starship. 4SJish


Part 3 of the Record Rom collection. I have gotten all the songs I need for the series so they should soon be up. And I own neither the lyrics nor the characters.

And if the YouTube user, BigBlueBox is reading this, then some credit must go to you for your fantastic "Saga of the companions - Sarah Jane Smith" video, which gave me the idea for the song.

By the way, this is my favourite song in the world this one. It rocks ass!

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

"How on earth did I manage that?" The Doctor asked himself. He had discovered, not only was there holes in his pockets, but also that everything in them had fallen out. Jelly babies, a yo-yo, handcuffs, intergalactic passport, Freedom to the city of Skaro, table tennis bat, sonic screwdriver, compass, cricket ball, pencils, you name it, it had fallen out.

The Doctor stuffed the last of the jelly babies into his pocket, and stood up. He was outside the Record Room again.

Sarah Jane came hurrying out, not even looking where she was going and as a result, falling over the Doctor's scarf. He stood up to catch her.

"Are you all right, Sarah?" he said, setting her back up onto her feet. She brushed off her jeans,

" Yes, Doctor, I'm fine. Now can you please move. It's just I'd rather like to get out and you are blocking off the doorway."  
The Doctor obligingly let his companion passed, and she flashed him a brilliant smile that made both of his hearts skip a beat, before heading off down the corridor. He smiled slightly and pushed open the door, feeling like a young man very much in love.

He searched through the hundreds of albums, for the one that he knew fitted Sarah perfectly. He had very much developed feelings for the inquisitive young journalist that stretched far beyond close friendship.

"Aha!" he said triumphantly, pulling out Starship's 'Sara', and fixing up the old gramophone player. He loved this particular song because it simply described Sarah in the best way possible.

_Go now, don't look back, we've drawn the line_

_Move on, it's no good to go back in time_

Wasn't that what he always told her? Don't dwell too much on the past.

_I'll never find another girl like you_

_For happy endings it takes two_

_We're fire and ice, the dream won't come true._

A human girl and a Time Lord. Two very different people. Just like fire and ice.

And how often would he find another female companion as smart, curious, beautiful and courageous as Sarah Jane Smith.

_Sara, Sara, storms are brewin' in your eyes_

_Sara, Sara, no time is a good time for goodbyes._

How many times and he seen the anger in Sarah's brown eyes? Like blazing fire.

_Danger, in the game where the stakes are high_

_Branded, my heart was branded while my senses just stood by_

_I'll never find another girl like you_

_For happy endings it takes two_

_We're fire and ice, the dream won't came true_

_Sara, Sara, storms are brewin' in your eyes_

_Sara, Sara, no time is a good time for _

_Sara, Sara, storms are brewin' in your eyes_

_Sara, Sara, no time is a good time for goodbyes_

The next bit was the one that touched his hearts most.

_(Cause Sara) loved me like no one has ever loved me before_

_(And Sara) hurt me, no one could ever hurt me more_

_(And Sara) Sara, nobody loved me anymore_

As the guitar solo strummed, he thought. Did Sarah care for him as deeply as any of his other female companions had done? He knew she was his best friend, but if she cared for him, she was very good at keeping it under wraps.

_I'll never find another girl like you_

_For happy endings it takes two_

_We're fire and ice, the dream won't come true_

_Sara, Sara, storms are brewin' in your eyes_

_Sara, Sara, no time is a good time for goodbyes_

_Sara, Sara, ---storms-----are brewin' in your eyes_

_Sara, Sara, no time is a good time_

_Sara, Sara_

As the lyrics faded out, the Doctor realised that he didn't understand humans.

"And even more so, I definitely don't understand Sarah Jane," he mused.

And maybe her preferred iit that way.


End file.
